


Gold and Green

by QuantamTheory1



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, KiMa, KiMa Week 2015, Soul Eater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantamTheory1/pseuds/QuantamTheory1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka's studying history. Kid's studying her.</p><p>A really late drabble for KiMa Week's "Gold and Green" prompt, and a weak one at that. But my inner KiMa fangirl demanded some fluff and I had a spare half-hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Rated K, but contains some flirting in an established relationship.

She felt his eyes on her all the way across the study and hunched further into the black leather sofa, resolutely focusing on her world history book. She was trying to ignore him, and failing. Maka Albarn didn't like failing. At anything.

"Quit staring at me. You're not studying if you're staring at me, slacker."

Maka didn't even look up, so she missed the grin Kid gave her. He leaned his elbows on top of his desk and unapologetically continued his scrutiny. She could be at her most fascinating when she was deep in her textbooks, diligently taking notes and highlighting pertinent passages. You could almost  _feel_  that lightning-quick mind of hers working.

"You're too beautiful. I can't help it."

She put down her pencil and glanced over her shoulder at him; skepticism written all over her. She made a sweeping gesture that encompassed her body from head to foot.

"How can you say that? I'm a mess!"

While she appreciated the sweet sentiment, Maka was a realist. She'd scraped her bangs back with a headband to keep them out of her way, and the rest of her hair hadn't seen a brush all day. One of Kid's old shirts hung loose over a pair of sweatpants that had seen better days. She looked anything but beautiful, but on the weekend before exams she couldn't care less.

"I wasn't looking at your clothes." Kid replied, "And after four years you ought to be used to me staring. I've been doing it since the first time I saw you."

"I can't imagine why."

Maka often looked into her mirror and wished she'd see something better reflecting back at her. She didn't have Liz' golden beauty, Kim's saucy prettiness or Tsubaki's calm loveliness. Seeing a picture of Kid's mother could make  _anybody_  a little insecure in the looks department, and there were a boatload of them in The Gallows' private spaces.

Kid gave her a serious look over the desktop.

"Let's see...lovely face,  _excellent_ legs, perfect symmetry, gorgeous eyes; that's enough to make any sane guy stare. But for someone with soul perception, well, the packaging doesn't hold a candle to what's on the inside."

It was impossible to ignore the world's sweetest boyfriend.  _Hell, I guess some things_ are _worth failing at._ Maka shuffled her books and notes into a neat pile on the coffee table. She yanked off the headband, went to the desk, and swiveled his chair toward her. Green eyes met gold, reflecting the adoration they found there.

"Somebody," she announced, dropping into his lap, "just earned himself a study break."


End file.
